Flux: Perspicacity
by winterserenity
Summary: pur-spuh-KAS-uh-tee; Noun; Clearness of understanding or insight; penetration, discernment. CloudxOC -Smut warning-


_When you say you love me, the world goes still, so still._

_When you say you love me, for a moment, there's no one else alive._

* * *

Cloud chuckled softly in her ear as she laid atop him, back pressed into his chest.

"Stop laughing at me!" she cried as she tightened a shiny new pipe into Fenrir.

Cloud laughed harder and she smacked the thigh happily resting against hers.

"What am I gonna do with you, hmm?" the dark haired asked affectionately as she reached back up into the bike precariously perched over the both of them.

The blonde pressed a kiss into her neck. "Show me more."

Cloud had been very nervous about letting Evalie work on Fenrir, but he knew how determined she was and when she had gotten off the bike after their first ride, she looked at him so accusingly and asked "What did you _do_ to it?" It was all he could do to not give her the keys right there.

Despite his initial apprehension, Cloud enjoyed this time they spent together, sprawled out on the garage floor after hours, he, teasing her and laughing at her reactions and she, showing him ways to keep Fenrir even healthier. He adored it when he felt her cheeks bunch up in a smile because he wrapped his arms around her waist or his fingers found an excuse to entwine with hers.

They spent so much time here, covered in grease and oil with their eyes glued to the undercarriage of his motorcycle, that Cloud knew exactly what face she was making, just by the way her cheek moved. _That_ way meant she was snarling, Cloud chuckled.

"Shut up," she growled. "It's your stupid bike."

He laughed again and pressed a kiss to her temple, smiling at how her cheek relaxed, just a bit.

_Oh, so that's the game we're playing, huh?_ His tongue darted out to lick the tip of her ear and she whimpered ever so slightly before sighing irritatedly.

"Cloud, do you mind? I'm _trying_ to fix your bike!"

The blonde laughed. "Go right ahead," he murmured in her ear. _The reason you're so annoyed is because you're losing. _

Cloud remembered what she had said the first time he let her slide under Fenrir. She had immediately rolled right back out and leapt to her feet and threw a rag at the blonde man's head and yelled, "What did you do, you dork?"

At the time, Cloud thought she was angry with him and believed that for all of a day until he came into the garage and heard all of the workers, Ev included, shouting insults at each other with warm smiles on their faces and he realized that was their affection. Of course, immediately after that, Evalie had shrieked, "Cloud, help me!" and he had _laughed_ and caught her as one of her employees chucked her at him. He still smiled at the memory of the men's laughter as he gave them a wave of thanks and Ev's tiny fists beat a tattoo in his back as she yelled, "Put me down, you dork!"

He gently took the tip of her ear into his mouth, loving the way her breath hitched as his tongue ran along the delicate shell.

"Cloud, I-," she whimpered softly. "Just- just let me finish this first, okay?" she all but begged.

He gently bit down. "Go right ahead," he repeated.

"Cloud!" she mewled as his fingers tightened on her hips. "That's not fair!"

He chuckled. "Well, hurry up, then so it will be fair."

And hurry she did. Just moments later, she let out a strained grunt and cried, "There! Finished!"

The swordsman grinned and pushed them out from under Fenrir, rolled them onto the floor, and latched his lips to hers in one smooth motion.

As irrisistable as Cloud always found her, she was never quite as intoxicating as she was now, covered in grease and grime, smelling like oil, sweat, and hot metal with that jumpsuit clinging to her every curve. And nothing made his head spin quite like her soft cries when he shifted his hips against her.

"Uhn. Cloud!" Cloud grinned and closed his eyes to stop the room from reeling. _Just like that._

He loved the way her fingers snatched up the back of his coveralls when his teeth and tongue found the pulse point on her neck.

"Cloud!" she cried and he smirked again. _Just like that._

"Please," she begged with a whisper and he relented, slowly lowering the zipper and relishing every inch of creamy flesh it revealed.

He smiled and flicked his tongue across a dusky nipple as she twisted her arms free and tangled her fingers in his hair.

"Cloud, please!" she pleaded and gently tugged on the strands of gold between her fingers.

Cloud exhaled contentedly and flew up her body to press his lips to hers. He couldn't help but grin at her happy moan when his tongue slipped into her mouth.

There was so much heat between them, Cloud was nearly suffocating in his jumpsuit and they both scrambled to free him of it.

And then there was skin on skin. And the heat! And, oh, Cloud could have sworn she was glowing beneath him and his hands trembled as he pulled her closer.

"Oh, Cloud!" she cried and curved her hips up to meet his.

He still couldn't get over the way she looked as he drove into her, couldn't believe how she would grip his biceps and utter his name with tears in her eyes, like it was a prayer of salvation.

And then her eyes would squeeze tight and the tears would roll down her cheeks and she would breathe "I love you" like she would die if she couldn't and he would shake and pull her closer and pretend he didn't feel the pricking of tears in his eyes.

And when she would gasp and moan, "Cloud! Please!" he would force himself to stop shaking and gently set her back on the floor and lean on arms he rested beside her head and her teary, smiling eyes would bore into him and she would whisper "I love you" over and over and sweat would drip off the both of them, as he tried to stop himself from shaking.

"Cloud!" she screamed and clung to him and trembled and he let out a strangled sob before he collapsed on her, shaking just as badly.

Cloud gasped into her neck, trying to collect himself as Evalie lie beneath him, humming her approval and kissing whatever part of him she could find to kiss.

"Ev," he murmured, turning his head to look in her eyes.

"Hmm?" she smiled, pressing kisses to his jaw and nose.

"I love you."

She stopped and blinked at him before her smile grew even wider and she breathed _it_ again and Cloud silently prayed that it always made him shake a little.

Evvie stretched and sighed, "You know, we're never going to get Fenrir in shape at this rate."

He inhaled deeply and murmured in her ear, "I don't care right now." He pressed a kiss to the base of her jaw. "I won."

He felt her cheek bunch into an ear to ear smile and he grinned.

"Dork."

* * *

_When you say you love me, do you know how I love you?_


End file.
